N/A
N/A
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing accessories, and, more particularly to an apparatus for removable storage of fishing lures, tackle, flies, and accessories while fishing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recreational and sport fishermen are known to use a wide variety of artificial lures, baits, and tackle while fishing. The use of artificial lures has increased largely as a result of the great variety of different lures available. In addition, new lures, artificial baits, and tackle are constantly being developed to satisfy the demands and preferences of fishermen.
While artificial lures are widely popular, uses of such lures are plagued by disadvantages. Fishermen oftentimes use a large number of lures in a relatively short period of timexe2x80x94often changing lures for various reasons while attempting to improve the odds at catching fish. A primary disadvantage associated with the use of artificial fishing lures relates to storing lures while not in use in a manner that makes the lures readily accessible for use. While artificial lures may be stored in tackle boxes such a storage solution does not provide the fisherman with convenient access to the lures at all times. In addition, tackle boxes are often stuffed full of various fishing accessories making the selection and removal of an individual desired lure difficult and time consuming as fishing lines, lures, and tackle often become entangled and/or hard to find.
In response to such problems, the background art reveals a number of devices designed to function as fishing lure holders. The following patents provide examples of these proposals.
U.S. Pat. No. 891,055, issued to Frost, discloses a provides a compact fly-book or bait-carrier wherein the flies or bait will be protected, kept moist if desired, and readily accessible for inspection and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 915,557, issued to Cooper, discloses envelopes adapted for holding fishing tackle or appliances such as artificial flies in a transparent section. The flies are confined in place and protected, while remaining in full view through the transparent section in order to afford ready selection.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,261, issued to Swift, discloses a fly book having separate compartments for storage of groups of flies of different types, to provide for visual identification and selection of the flies of each type, and to provide protection against damage to the flies. The invention is comprised of a panel of sheet material having slots, a series of staggered overlapping pockets of substantially equal depth secured to the material between the slots, an envelope in each pocket for storage of flies, the height of envelopes being substantially equal to depth of pockets, and a tab projecting from upper edge of each envelope and extending out of the respective pockets. The tab is transparent and defines a receptacle adapted to contain visual identification for the flies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,551, issued to Pulver, discloses a fishing lure storage apparatus having an elongated base section, and a plurality of separate cover section disposed over one side of the base section. The cover sections are arranged adjacent to and overlapping each other along substantially the full length of the base section with exception of an exposed portion at one end of the base section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,581, issued to Whittier, discloses a rectangular shaped foldable fishing lure case of nominal thickness for carrying and storing fishing lures. The device has an external backing material forming the exterior surface of the case. An internal surface material (14) is affixed to the external backing material, and is capable of being easily pierced by fishing hooks affixed to lures to hold such hooks in piercing engagement within the case until manually removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,821, issued to Young, discloses a combination storage and display fishing tackle wrapper. The device comprises a fabric holder for small items including fishing lures, hooks and other fishing paraphernalia used to either store the fishing tackle or display it in an easily accessible mode. The tackle wrapper is made from a fabric sheet having two long side edges and a top and bottom edge. VELCRO type hook and loop materials are attached to a front surface of the fabric sheet in multiple thin rows (about one inch wide) from the top to the bottom edge. A strap with two rings is attached along a back surface of the fabric sheet adjacent the top edge and is allowed to hang down below the lower edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,269, issued to Gentry, discloses a device for storing and organizing fishing baits and lures which includes a flat backing member having a first attachment member and a plurality of storage bags arranged in discrete groups. Each group has a second attachment member for securing the bags of each group together and for attaching the corresponding group to the backing member. The bags have flaps with the respective mouths being at the free ends of the flaps. The bags of each group are in a staggered, overlapping manner so that all but the lowermost group partially overlap the groups below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,236, issued to Lloyd, discloses a compact foldable fishing lure packet having a flexible backing with two folds, three formed backing sections, and two lure overlapping flaps in two of the sections. Separate engaging hook and loops or hook and pile strips extend across the width of the two flapped sections and are used to retain the eye or unhooked end of a lure inserted between them.
While the devices disclosed in the background art appear adequate for the basic purposes for which they have been specifically designed, they fail to provide a pocket fishing lure and license holder that fits neatly within the breast pocket of a shirt and is adapted with a first portion designed to hold artificial fishing lures and a second portion adapted to hold the user""s fishing license in a transparent plastic compartment. As a result of the shortcomings of the background art, there exists a need for a new and improved fishing lure holder.
The present invention provides a compact fishing lure and accessory holder adapted for removable insertion within the users shirt pocket for holding a number of artificial fishing lures in a secure yet readily accessible location on the user""s person. A pocket fishing lure holder according to the present invention preferably includes a rectangular front panel of nominal thickness having layer of foam-like material connected thereto for providing a surface upon which fishing lures may be affixed. The device further includes a rear panel connected to the front panel along the corresponding top peripheral edges of said panels thereby generally forming a A-shaped configuration. The rear panel comprises double wall, transparent member having an opening to allow for removable placement of sheet material therein, such as a fishing license, instructional material, advertising, etc. The lower edge of the rear panel preferably includes a gripping structure or tacky material for securing the device inserted within a front breast shirt pocket. The device may further include a pair of loops and/or an automatically retracting reel for holding useful hand tools, such as pliers or clippers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fishing lure holder.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pocket fishing lure holder for holding fishing lures, fishing flies, and accessories.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.